The Marauders Adventure!
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Around about the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts! Something really random. Please read. Its my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews! May be some swearing! And maybe just something rude! COMPLETE
1. The Marauders

**AUTHORS NOTES: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, i just own this story line that i created from my amazing beautiful imagination! Please Review! I'll try and update as much as i can but might be difficult with all this homework the damned school is giving me!**

**Sirius: Oh those idiot teachers!**

**Remus: They arn't idiots. They are helping improve your mind for a better life in the future.**

**James: Nope. They don't think you have nothing else to do when you get home, so they give you homework! They dont think that Claire has time to spend with us!**

**Peter: Just enjoy Chapter One!!**

* * *

Chapter one

The Marauders

Remus Lupin trudged grumpily down to the Great Hall, his two best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black at his side.

'Did you see me catch the Snitch from right under his nose?' recalled James.

'Yeah! And when Tony accidentally hit Piers in the face with his bat' winced Sirius. Quidditch was one of their favourite things, and if they weren't talking about it, they were planning their next prank, or, it was James talking about Lily. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, the three helped themselves to sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice, biscuits and 'strange purple orange tasting thingy's'.

'Pass me one of them strange purple orange tasting thingy's!' asked James, trying to reach over the table to them, disturbing a first years plate which clattered on the floor. 'Sorry mate' he said as the first year looked creastfallen at the food. Remus pulled out his wand, levitating the food back onto the table. James looked up.

You're looking a little peaky.' James said to Remus. 'Is it that time of the month?'

'I told you not to use that phrase.' growled Remus.

'Or Pmt' added Sirius.

'Can I say your furry little problem then?'

'No!'

'No one will find out' said Sirius, nibbling carefully on a biscuit.

'Don't say anything. You guys are the only ones that know, and I want to keep it like that' a wolfish look passed over Remus' face, as the fourth member of the Marauders sat down. Peter dumped a large book on the table, grabbed a couple of sandwiches with fat fists and heaving a sigh. Peter Pettigrew was a plump boy, with small watery eyes and short brown hair. Remus inspected the book cover, before picking it up.

'Can I read this?'

'Sure' he said through a mouthful of food. Remus gave a smile, picking up the book titled 'The seven uses of Slumber Potion', flicking it open at a random page and reading. Sirius suddenly nudged James, nodding towards the doors to the Great Hall. Lily Evans walked in, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders as she laughed. Two of her best friends stood at her side. Marina McFiggen, with her curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, and Linda Charminda, dark brown hair and a pale face. Lily caught sight of James, laughing cut short and eyes suddenly cold. She stormed over, and stood hands on hips.

'Why can't you just leave him alone' she asked through gritted teeth.

'Leave who?!' replied James, but he had a vague idea.

'Severus! What has he done to you?' she snarled, glaring darkly.

'You mean what he hasn't done?' interjected Sirius.

'And you can shut up as well! Your both rude, arrogant, good-for-nothing animals!' she stalked past, flashing Peter and Remus a smile, then sat further along the table.

'God, she acts as if Snivellus is innocent!' said James angrily.

'Today he was' said Remus was behind his book. 'He was just walking up to the Quidditch Pitch and you hexed him'

'I swear he hasn't changed his underpants since the last time I hexed him' grinned James.

Sirius gave a laugh. 'He gave us a right dirty look! He deserves everything he gets' he peered along the Slytherin table, in search of Snape. 'When I see that prick…' he hissed.

'Yeah, always running to Lily and making her hate me more' added James. Remus gave a sigh and went back to his book, Sirius and James still glowering angrily in Snape's direction. Remus gave a grunt, which could of been an agreement. James slumped with his head in his hand, pushing his porriage around his bowl with his spoon.

'I hate this stuff' he growled, pushing it aside, and staring moodily at Peter. The small boy looked up nervously.

'What?'

James continued to glare. Peter whimpered. Sirius gave a laugh, and shoved James gently on the arm. 'Come on mate, its not that bad. Just Hex him again' Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. That was Sirius's answer to everything.

* * *

**END NOTES: Well thats it for now! I'll try and get my next one typed up as soon as possible! Thats if i can find out how to publish this thing :S:S ! **

**Sirius: And your supposed to know a lot about this website!**

**Claire: Yeah i read fan fic, but i havn't uploaded my own before!**

**James: And teachers are meant to teach these children things! **

**Remus: Teachers dont teach students how to use Fanfiction!**

**Peter: They should!!**

**Sirius: Yeah!**

**James: -Sticks tongue out at Remus-**


	2. Peter and the Cauldron

Chapter Two

Peter and the cauldron

The four Marauders took their usual seats at the back of the Potions dungeon. Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and the chattering down away.

'Right class!' he pulled out a piece of torn parchment from under a pile of books, and began to call the register, his voice echoing around the room.

Sirius was lying with his head on his arms, slumped over his desk. James had his head in one hand, the other scribbling 'J.P 4 L.E' onto the top of his Potions book. Remus was flicking lazily through his own book, while Peter was practically on the edge of his seat, eager to start the lesson. This was probably the only lesson that he didn't mess up in, with Slughorn often commenting on how great his potions usually turned out. Slughorn put down his parchment and clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

'Okay, today we are going to be brewing a simple Sleeping Potion. I want everyone to get into pairs, and then we will test it out on your partners at the end of the lesson!' he beamed at them all, his moustache quivering. 'Everyone open your books at page 73 and you can begin!'

There was a rustle of pages turning, a couple of girls giggling at the nude picture of a woman on the previous page. Seeing Sirius was about to drop off, James sent a well aimed kick under the table. Sirius gave a yelp of surprise.

'What the hell was that for?!' he hissed, rubbing his shin under the table. James grinned at him.

'Now now Mr. Padfoot, we don't need language like, do we?' he folded his arms in a pompous way, before smiling. 'Partner up with me' Sirius nodded, looking at the picture and laughing. 'I bet Snivellus is drooling over that' James laughed, pulling out his wand. Levitating a Potions Book from Slughorn's desk, he sent it flying to the Slytherin side of the room, knocking it into Severus Snape's head. He looked up, putting a hand to his head, and rubbing.

'Gross, I bet his hand is greasy now' said Remus, who had appeared beside them.

Peter walked past them, a piece of parchment in his hands where he had scribbled on the ingredients. He ran past muttering to himself.

'Seven bat eyes, four caterpillar heads, a spider, rats' bladder…' James laughed as he listened to him.

'He always has been good with this stuff'

A couple of Slytherin girls, working in the table, next to James started laughing at Lily, who had dropped her mashed slugs over the floor. Going as red as her hair, she quickly levitated it back onto the table. Marina McFiggen pulled a face at the group, before turning back to her and Lily's cauldron.

Sirius had his eyes on Marina, with a small smile playing on his lips. He had fancied Marina for a while now, but she was playing hard to get, according to Sirius. Grabbing whatever James put on the desk, and not going by the instructions in the book that lay discarded on the floor, he was jerked to the present.

'Look what you've done to the potion!' he cried. The swirling liquid that was supposed to be creamy and a light blue was watery and a vicious lime green. It was bubbling angrily, spitting flecks of liquid out of the cauldron as it rose higher and higher.

'RUN!' yelled James as the potion seemed to roar at them. Sirius, James and Remus dived under the nearest table, heads covered. Most of the class ran out of the way as well, a force of habit out of the number of times James and Sirius had blown apart the classroom. Peter came out of the store cupboard, going back towards his desk, not noticing everyone hiding.

BOOM!

The explosion sent Peter flying backwards, landing painfully hard on his backside. Suddenly, his skin started to turn bright green, and within a couple of moments his no speck of pale skin was seen. The girls were screaming as smoke filled the classroom. The Slytherin boys were grouped in one corner, sneering and laughing at Peter as a group of Gryffindors helped him to his feet. Professor Slughorn stormed over to them, muttering something to stop the smoke. He was looking angrier then ever.

'How dare you destroy my classroom!' he yelled, hands on his sides. Sirius clambered out from under the table.

'But you can clean it with a swish of your stick!'

'That stick Mr Black, is a wand, and now, because you did this you can clean it!' Sirius snorted and pulled his wand from his robes. Slughorn stopped his arm from rising in the air. 'Oh no Mr Black, muggle method please' he had a smug grin on his face.

'But that will take years!' cried Sirius. James roared with laughter, at the look on his face, but the laugh died away when Slughorn said,

'And because you were his partner, you can stay and clean as well Mr Potter.


	3. Remus' Furry Problem

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay! I have been a little busy with English homework, but here is the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

**James: Claire does not own any Harry Potter things, 'cept the stickies of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix she bought on Ebay the other day!**

**Claire: Ohh they are so cool!**

**Sirius: There is a stickie of me aswell!**

**Claire: But you die :(**

**Sirius: Dont ruin the vibes!**

Chapter Three

Remus' furry problem

A couple of hours later, Professor Slughorn finally allowed the two boys to go, with a satisfied smile as he gazed around the sparkling clean dungeon.

'Hope he don't check his store cupboard' grinned Sirius, as they hurried off down the corridor. James laughed, as they pushed open a door, and headed up some stone steps.

'Lucky we could cram every thing in though' Sirius nodded his agreement, putting his hand in his robes and pulling out some slugs. 'Snivelly is going to get it tonight' he flashed a mischievous grin. Hearing a huffing, trample of feet, the two turned around to see Slughorn glaring at them, red in the face.

'You… you!' he panted, pointing a fat finger at them. 'Why is _everything _in my store cupboard!' he snarled. He looked at Sirius' hand. 'My slugs! Why have you got my slugs!'

'Look, are you going to give us detention or what? We are kind of busy' said Sirius, in a rather lazy way. Slughorn looked like he was going to explode.

'Tomorrow… at seven, you will come and tidy by classroom back up and… I will watch you do it! Never will I leave you again!' stamping his feet, he stormed off, belly wobbling.

'Old git' muttered James, pulling a face as a slug splattered to the floor. 'Gross' added Sirius, kicking it aside and walked off. James hurried after him, pulling a long tooth from his robes.

'Look what I find in Slughorn's store. A werewolf tooth' Sirius gave a grin. 'Maybe it's one of Moony's'

James laughed. 'Has he ever lost a tooth?'

'I'm not sure, maybe we should ask him'

Remus 'Moony' Lupin dragged himself into the Common Room, with a yawn, book hanging loosely in his hand. Sirius looked up, his features flickering in the firelight.

'You alright old pal?' he asked, dark eyes on his best friend.

'No, its full moon tomorrow' he shot a dark look out the window.

'My favourite time of the month' grinned James cheerfully, as he came down from boys dorms, a note in one hand, his wand in the other.

'What's that?' asked Sirius curiously.

'It's my sorry letter to Lily. She caught me hexing Snivelly when we were coming back from tea.' He sighed. 'She said she would never ever talk to me again!'

'How many times has she said that' replied Sirius matter-of-factly.

'Exactly! She can't stay away from me!' James gave a lopsided grin. 'But I guess it's only polite to be a gentleman' James put the note on the table.

'_Wingardium Leviosa'_ he muttered, swishing and flicking his wand. The note hovered over the table, and he guided it up the stairs to the girls' dorm. A couple of moments later, there was a shout of rage, and a crash.

'Guess she didn't take it too well' sighed Moony from behind his book.

The time was 9 pm the next night. The moon was shining brightly, high in the sky. James, Sirius and Remus hurried towards the Whomping Willow, hidden safely under the Invisibility Cloak. Peter was already at the base of the tree, but in the form of a fat, rather ugly rat. He had immobilised the tree, to allow his three friends to squeeze down the passage that led to the Shrieking Shack, before following.

The house was dusty, creaking, swaying unsteadily as they hurried down the corridor, and up the stairs. Shutting the door behind them, James patted Remus on the shoulder.

'It's ok, if you bite one of us, we'll just send a couple of curses your way' Remus gave him a dirty look.

'Great, a werewolf and cursed. Wonderful'

Shutting his eyes tight, Sirius stood by the window, before his body slowly changed into a big, black dog. He stood there, tail wagging, looking at James.

Now there stood a large, powerful looking stag. He tossed back his head with a snort, a stamped his foot. Suddenly, the clouds shifted, as the moonlight rippled through the window. Remus went rigid. Peter gave a squeak, and scampered under the piano. Remus gave a lurch, his body shaking violently, as if he was having some kind of fit. Then, he started to scream, roaring, crying out in pain. Falling forward onto the wooden floor, he began to change. He got bigger, his skin got fleshier. His jaw cracked, dislocated, as it started to get longer, into the snout of a wolf. He rose on his two feet; claws braced, knocked back his head and howled.

There was a movement in the dark hallway behind James. They all turned their heads, to see who was there.

With his wand raised in a white hand, Severus Snape took one look at Lupin, and gave a scream of fright.


	4. Saving Snivellus

Chapter Four

Saving Snivellus

Several things happened at once. Remus reared up with a snarl, leaping towards Snape; James charged in front of Severus to protect him; Sirius ran at Remus with a bark, grabbing his leg with strong jaws, while Peter fled under the piano.

Severus fell backwards, his robes torn up the side as James lifted him to his feet by use of his large antlers. The werewolf tried to shake Sirius off, swiping at him with a huge clawed paw. Sirius let out a yelp as the paw came in contact to his side. Snape gave another cry, scrambled forward, almost throwing himself back down the stairs. He jumped back down the hole, falling into the passage below, before fleeing from another roar. Severus finally scrambled out the hole under the Whomping Willow, just dodging out the way of a swinging branch as it thundered towards him. James hurried back into the room, backing Remus off into a corner, who started gnawing on a wooden chair leg.

Lily looked at Sev with raised eyebrows.

'Why are you covered in dirt?' Severus looked at her.

'James is the reason im covered in dirt!' he lied, narrowing his eyes.

'What's he done now?' she asked.

'He told me to go to the Whomping Willow at night. I did, and... I went in and' he leaned closer. 'Remus is a werewolf! Wait till everyone finds out!' he had a rather excited glint in his eyes.

'You will not tell anyone Severus! That's just mean!' she placed her hands on her hips, eyes flashing angrily.

'They deserve it!'

'Remus has done nothing. It's just James and Sirius who are bullying toe rags!' she retorted. Stepping closer, she hissed. 'If you tell anyone… our friendship is _over!' _Severus gave her a hard look, but nodded slowly. Lily gave him a small smile, before walking off towards the Common Room.

James and Sirius half dragged Remus back into the castle, Peter still keeping lookout as a rat. Pulling him through the Common Room, they sat him on the sofa, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak as Peter changed back into a boy. Remus gave a groan, face pale, a deep gash on his cheek.

'Is he ok?' said a voice. Sirius, James and Peter jerked up, to see Lily, arms folded, in the corner. Her green eyes were filled with concern as she strode across the room, and knelt beside Remus.

'He is ill' said James quickly, hastily hiding the cloak.

'Sev told me everything' she replied, pulling out her wand and healing Remus' cut. Sirius swore to himself, clenching his fists.

'That-'

'I told him not to tell anyone'

'Will he listen to you?'

'Yes'

Sirius gave her a sideways glance, but said nothing more.

'_Rennervate' _muttered Lily, pointing her wand at Remus. He stirred, moaning quietly. He gave a cry when he saw Lily, shouting,

'I'm ill!'

'Snivelly told her!' growled James. Remus looked aghast.

'Ho-how did he find out?' James explained everything, and Lily told him what Severus had told her. Any colour that had remained in Remus' face was gone now.

'I-I could of hurt him! I could have bitten him. He could tell anyone!'

'I told him not to tell anybody' said Lily.

'Will he listen to you?'

'Yes' she repeated calmly. She gave him a smile as he closed his eyes weakly. Lily got to her feet, pulling James aside.

'I-erm… I just want to say, I'm happy you haven't told anyone. I'm quite surprised at how mature you are about this, not boasting that your best friend is a werewolf and everything…' James gave her as big smile. She thought he had been mature!

'But I think it was a very stupid thing to do, leading Severus to the Whomping Willow like that!' James gave a roar of outrage.

'Lead him on!? How exactly did I lead him on! He must have followed us because he can never keep his big nose out of other people's business! I was the one who chased him off'

'How?' she asked simply. James gave her a hard look, jaw clenched. How did Snape know it was them if they had been animals at the time?


	5. House Elves

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! For some reason my stories arnt updating! Well, on my comp it is saying that, but just to be sure, here is the ending you missed from Chapter Four! (I do not own Harry Potter)**

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, glowering at Lily.

'We have to go to bed now, you know, long night' he said coldly. It was oblivous he had overheard the convosation. James followed his best friend up the staircase, fuming. Peter was already asleep, his soft snores filling the room. Remus was laid on his covers,looking in a really bad way. James and Sirius sat on their beds opposite each other.

'We need to find out how he knows' growled Sirius, in a canine way.

'Think of any good ways of torture?' Sirius gave him a grin.

'We'll find a way to get it out of him, and get payback' he pulled the covers over him with a yawn. James pulled off his dressing gown, just getting settled into his warm bed when Sirius gave a cry and leapt out of bed, tangled in the sheets. He clutched his foot rolling around on the floor.Remus looked up, Peter woke with a snort.

'What is it?' asked Remus groggily. Peter rubbed his eyes were small fists.

'Those idiot elves didn;t take the piss pan from my bed!'

'Its a bed pan' yawned Remus.

'I don;t care! I call it a piss pan because it was Peter that peed in it in first year remember! And anyway, it burned!' he yelled, tears stinging at his eyes.

**So that was the end of chapter four! Enjoy this chapter :D Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter Five

House Elves 

James was the first up that morning. Pulling on his robes, he headed down the spiral staircase into the Common Room. The fire was still burning softly, the room still not because the sun had not risen yet. A snoozing figure was curled up in the armchair, a book held loosely in her hand. James smiled at Lily, turning his head to the side so he could read the title.

'Animagus' James stomach lurched. How much had Severus told her?

James gently took the book from her, keeping the page that her fingers had been in. Sitting down, he began to read.

'An Animagus is a witch/wizard who has the ability to change into a certain animal. If you are an Animagus, it is important that you tell the Ministry, as it is illegal if you don't and you can get sent to Azkaban.' James reread it, getting worried. Would they send a fourteen year old to Azkaban? Was there a special section for kids that broke the law?!

Lily woke, taking a moment to sit up before jumping at the sight of James. Her eyes travelled down to the book in his hand and she bit her lip.

'Light reading' she gave him a weak smile.

'Oh' he said, closing the book and handing it back to her. Getting to his feet, he stood up and walked out of the Common Room. Was it just a coincidence? Suddenly, James loathed Snape more then ever.

Sirius straddled the crying elf, pinning him down on the floor.

'Why did you leave the pee pan in my bed?!' he hissed.

'Its-called-a-bedpan' gasped Smotty.

'I don't care what you call it!' he throttled the elf. 'Is it some kind of sick elfish revenge for me pranking you the other day!' he growled. 'My foot is blistered!'

Smotty whimpered, trying to rip Sirius' hands from his neck. James stepped into the light, pulling Sirius off.

'Come on. This elf knows nothing.' Sirius whirled around, glaring at the line of cowering house elves that were stood against the wall. 'One of them did it!' They trembled as Smotty got back in line.

'There's only one way to find out' said James, kneeling in front of a small elf, with large protruding eyes, and small horn like ears. 'I order you to tell me the truth. You cannot lie in anyway' the elf gasped, looking frightened. 'Who burnt Sirius?'

The elf clutched his throat, whimpering, and then dropped to his knees.

'Melon must tell the truth. Melon tells no lies!' he started to sob, wiping his nose on his tea towel clothing. Melon pointed a shaky hand at another elf at the end of the line.

'He did'

'Thank you'

Sirius leapt at the elf, picking him up and slamming him down on the counter.

'Maybe you and my house elf Kreacher should get together! You're both EVIL!' he growled, hitting the elf over the head with a spoon. 'Why did you do it?'

'Karrow hurt too!' he cried, holding up a bandaged hand.

'Who asked you to get Sirius back? You must have had orders! And don't lie' the elf trembled, biting his nails before mumbling.

'Master Snape saw prank on Karrow and order that I get you back however I want. But Karrow FAILED!' The elf grabbed the spoon from Sirius, hitting himself over and over again on the head.

'How did you fail?' asked James, pulling the spoon from his grasp.

'Karrow wanted to cut off your hair, sit, not burn you, so Karrow failed!!'

'Who told you to burn me then?' asked Sirius, eyebrows raised.

'Master Pettigrew Sir'

* * *

**END NOTES: **

**Sirius: I cant believe Claire didn't let us talk in the beginning!**

**James: How rude!**

**Peter: Very Rude!**

**Remus: Ultra Rude!**


	6. Wormtail's Reason

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just want to say sorry for the delay! I just got cuaght up with other things! Hope you forgive me! I dedicate this Chapter to Katherine, My best friend! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!!**

**Remus: Claire does not own Harry Potter, just this Story Line!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Wormtail's Reason

Sirius charged into the Common Room, looking around.

'Where is he?' he snarled to Lily. She looked up from the book she was reading, eyebrows raised.

'Who?'

'Peter Pettigrew' he spat. James came in after Sirius, smiling at Lily. She returned it by glaring, and turning back to her book.

'I saw him heading to the library' she replied. Sirius gave a grunt, and ran back out of the Common Room.

'Oh yes, in and out, in and out' James heard the Fat Lady complain.

'What are you reading?' he asked, stepping over to Lily.

'Nothing'

'That's not true' he tilted his head sideways to read the title, but she snapped it shut, slamming it on her lap.

'Is there something you want?' she asked hotly.

'Will you go out with me? Please!'

'No!'

'Why?'

'Just no!'

'See, you can't even give me an answer' he grinned, running a hand through his hair. Lily stood up, hair bouncing around her shoulders.

'You're a jerk, James Potter! Leave. Me. Alone' she hissed each word through gritted teeth, before pushing past him up to the girls dorms.

Sirius slammed Peter into the wall.

'I thought you were my friend?!' he snarled. Peter gave a whimper, eyes wide. They were stood in the deserted corridor outside the library, Remus stood slightly apart, watching.

'Wha-What do you mean Sirius?'

'Don't you Sirius me! The elves told me that you told them to leave the hot piss pan in my bed!'

'Im sorry… its just' he shook his head. 'Doesn't matter' he mumbled. Remus pushed Sirius away, and stood infront of Peter instead.

'Its just what?' he asked, blue eyes curious. 'Go on. You can tell me' he put a small smile on.

'Its just.. you and Padfoot and Prongs always get the..' he went bright red. '…The girls.'

'Girls? You burned my foot for a girl?! What has my foot got to do with anything?' outburst Sirius.

'Well, you said that you liked it when girls suck your toes.. so I thought they wouldn't like you…'

'That was a joke Peter! I don't want anybody near my feet Thank You Very Much' but even Sirius couldn't take the smile off his face. 'So.. it's a girl you want huh?'

Peter gave a small nod, and Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Then it is a girl you shall get my friend.'

Sirius stood beside Remus, eyes glittered.'I have a plan'

James peered up the stairs to the girls dorms. Was she worth being put on his arse for? With a breathe, he darted up the stairs, getting about half way with long strides. The stairs suddenly changed to a slide, and he toppled to the bottom again.

Lily appeared at the top, a curious expression on her face. 'What are you doing?' she asked quietly.

'I wanted to come and why you was upset' he replied, picking himself up rfom the floor, and looking up at her.

'Why?'

'Because im a nice guy.. and im trying to prove im not a jerk' Lily gave a small smile at this.

'Im fine.'

'Sure'

'Yeah' James looked up at her for a moment, before making a step towards the Common Room.

'Well.. see you later then'

'See you'

James gave a satisfied smile, as he walked off to find his friends.

'Yeah. She still likes me' he grinned to himself.

* * *

**END NOTES: I just want to say Rate and Review PLEASE!**


	7. The Black Dating Service

Chapter Seven

The Black Dating Service

'And why are we here?' James asked Sirius, eyebrows raised. 'I mean I haven't been here since like… first year and that was only to ask Lily out.' He added, looking around the library.

'Yeah, I mean, of all the places! It's only like… Remus who spends his time here' grinned Peter.

'Hey! I come in here to research homework which you copy from me! So, you should thank this library for your good grades.

'I don't get good grades' replied Peter huffily.

'Because your writing is so scruffy, they can't read what you have written!'

'Come on ladies, don't argue' interrupted Sirius. 'I have come to a decision'

His three friends looked up at him, expectantly. The silence grew longer as Sirius watched them, a big grin on his face.

'…'

'Well?' asked James.

'I was getting to it!' replied Sirius.

'No you weren't! You was just smiling at us' Peter said, leaning back, a scared look on his face. 'Why are you looking at us like that!?'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'It was for the dramatic effect but you ruined it!'

'Look, will you just tell us please!?'

'Fine.' Sirius let the smile go back on his face as he leant forward. Peter leant back further still, an uncertain look on his face. 'I'm going to put on The Black Dating Service'

'The what?' asked James.

'The Black Dating Service'

'But why… I don't need a date'

'Peter does'

'Hey! I do not' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Yesterday, you were complaining about us always having girlfriends! And that you never get anyone! So now is your chance and I'm not going to let you turn it down! And anyway… I have already asked a few girls to come along to Hogsmeade tomorrow so…' He stuck his tongue out at the fat lad.

'But… Who did you ask!?'

'I'm not telling!'

'It could be anyone?!'

'Trust me my ratty friend' James laughed.

In Hogsmeade

'Welcome Ladies, Gentleman, Werewolves…' Remus gave a sharp intake of breath and the group sat in front of Sirius started murmuring. 'Just joking! Just joking!' he added hastily, glancing at Remus who looked pale.

'Ok. All the girls on the left, boys on the right!' The group started to shuffle into their places. 'Right. Boys, I want you to hand me you're…' Sirius frowned in thought.

'Wands?' interjected James.

'Yes, wands! Boys, hand over the wands.' There was a mumble and shifting as the males started pulling wands from pockets, putting them in a bag Sirius was holding. He shook them about a little, carefully as not to break them before standing in front of the girls.

'Okay, take one each ladies. When you have your boy, just… go somewhere. You have an hour!'

Peter watched from the boys' side expectantly, as a mousey brown haired girl pulled out his wand. Peter stood up, and she gave a small, nervous smile.

'Where would you like to go?' croaked Peter who seemed just as nervous.

'A walk'

'Oh… erm… ok' he gave a smile, taking his wand off her and putting it back into his trouser pocket, and they walked out together. Soon, they rest of the group departed, and James grinned at Sirius.

'I think you did very well there Padfoot my man!'

'Do you think Peter will enjoy himself?' asked Remus thoughtfully.

'Yeah… I think'

Peter sat down on the bench, nervously twiddling his thumbs as she sat beside him.

'Nice day isn't it' she smiled. The sun was bright, and it was an almost cloudless sky.

'Erm… yeah'

'So… Peter? Do you like Quidditch?'

'Not that much. I could never imagine flying a broom'

'Same here, I always think I will slide off the end' she gave a small laugh. They went silent. 'Do you want to kiss me?' she asked quietly, looking up.

'Yes' they leant forward and their lips crashed clumsily together. He tried to pull awake, to rub his cut lip but she was sucking his face off now, bringing him into the black hole where he would never escape…

'So, how was it Wormy?'

'Never ever again' he said, slumping down on his bed, and pulling his jumper off angrily.

'Was it that bad?'

'No, she was that bad!!'

'How do you mean?' asked James with a pitying look as he undid his shirt.

'She almost sucked my face off! Merlin, it was like a fish'

'You've kissed a fish?' asked Remus, pulling his Pj bottoms on.

'Once ok! Once! And the fish was better'


	8. The Great Escape! From Filch's Office

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Hey! Sorry for lateness, I just kept forgetting, but never fear Chapter Eight is here!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, just this plot line. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sirius: Claire says that some of the past chapters havn't updating so don't start rioting.**

Chapter Eight

The Great Escape! (From Filch's Office)

'Has anyone seen Moony?' asked James, as he pulled off his shirt. Sirius shrugged, lying back on his bed, a magazine on muggle motor bikes on his lap.

James frowned, pulling his pyjama top over his head, and emerging from the neck hair tousled. Peter climbed into bed.

'I've not seen him since he went off to the library after tea' he squeaked. James checked his watch.

'The library closed half an hour ago.'

'Check the map' said Sirius, his dark eyes looking at the scrap of parchment on top of James' trunk. He nodded, picking it up with his wand.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' he muttered, tapping the sheet. Suddenly, ink spread over the page and in a matter of moments, it was a map of Hogwarts. Sirius got off his bed, and over to James, peering over his shoulder at the map.

'He isn't on any of the top floors…' muttered James, flicking through the map.

'Or in the Common Room' James opened the map further and gave a small yelp.

'This is bad' Peter looked up.

'What is?'

'He… he is with Filch' James and Sirius shot each other a look, before Sirius began to rummage through James' trunk. He pulled out a silvery cloak. Peter groaned.

'Do we have to? I'm knackered!' James gave him a hard look.

'He is your best friend! We can't leave him to die!' Peter sighed and clambered back out of bed, following his two friends out of the dorms.

Filch had Remus gripped by the arm.

'What were you doing out of bed'

'I was… ouch! Gerroff me' Remus growled in a wolfish way.

'What was you doing!'

'Jeez! I was getting extra homework resources!'

'What a lie!'

'I'm not!' Remus managed to shake off Filch. 'I'm telling the truth!'

'Like I'm going to believe someone like you. I know who your friends are. What have they put you up too? Placing Dungbombs in all the toilets? Locking Mrs Norris in a cupboard?!' Filch was hysteric now. James crept forward, followed by Sirius and Peter under the cloak.

'See, he is fine' whispered Peter. Sirius kicked him.

'Well, your going to get it now boy! I know what people like you get up to when they think an adult's back is turned! I know I know!' Filch was in full flow now, and Remus couldn't get a word in.

'But-'

'I'm going to show you what you have had coming to you! Oh yes!' He grabbed Remus again and dragged him along.

'Hey! Get off me' There was a note of panic in his voice now. The other three Marauders followed closely behind. Filch dragged Remus into his office, and the three under the cloak only just managed to leap in before it was slammed shut.

Remus glared at the old man, his eyes narrowed and dark. 'Let me out!'

'No! You deserve this! It's not you that has to clean all the poop up once you lot blow up the toilets now! It's me! It's not you that has to hunt around the whole castle to find Mrs Norris when you lot lock her up!'

'Well maybe if she didn't follow us around everywhere then we wouldn't!'

'Ha! So you admit it' Filch gave a little leap of glee and Remus backed off.

The old man shuffled around his drawers, muttering to himself. 'Where is it…? Where is it…?' He shot a dirty look at Remus. 'You better stay here until I get back. And… I'm looking the door' He slammed the door shut after it, and it gave a satisfying click.

Remus let out a groan, but almost leapt on the table as his three friends emerged from the cloak. Peter was running his shin and looked on the verge of tears.

'I don't like it here… We'll get caught!'

'Shut up' hissed Sirius.

James beamed at Remus. 'We have come to save you'

'Thank Merlin, but the door is locked' Remus raised his eyebrows.

'Never fear, my knife is here!' sang Sirius, strolling casually to the door and pulling a knife from his sock. The blade glinted in the light, and Peter swallowed nervously. After a couple of moments of wriggling the knife in the lock, it clicked and swung open. Sirius straightened up, flashing a smug grin.

'Quick, under the cloak' said James, as footsteps was heard heading down the corridor. They slipped out of the door, just as Filch appeared, carrying a very big, thick horsewhip. Remus winced and hurried them along.

'What the-'gasped Filch, before giving a roar of fury, throwing the whip to the floor and jumping on it.


	9. Finally, I get a yes

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hey Hey Hey! This Chapter is too all these amazing people that have reviewed! THANK YOU!**

**Please, I cannot stress this enough. I want your reviews! Need them! So after you have read this chapter, RATE AND REVIEW!**

Chapter Nine

Finally, I get a yes…

James slid over to Lily, who was sat in the Great Hall, pouring over a How To: Charms book, every now and again taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. Before he could open his mouth, Lily cut across him without even glancing up,

'What do you want?'

'Just came over to say hi' He grinned, running a hand through his hair and sitting down beside her.

'What do you want?' she repeated, slowly turning the page of her book. James took a moment to choose his words correctly.

'Will you-'

'No' Lily replied simply, green eyes skimming the page as she read on.

'How did you know what I was going to say?' He protested, hands dropping from his hair to her arm.

'Will-'

'No'

'-You-'

'No'

'-Go-'

'No'

'-To-'

'No'

'-Hogsmeade-'

'No'

'-With-'

'No'

'-Me?'

'No!' She looked up glaring. 'You ask every time. Don't you ever give up?'

'No' James grinned, watching her closely. 'Nor will I ever' She sighed, with a slight look of annoyance.

'If – Don't grin at me like that James –_** if**_ I go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend, you do as I say' James frowned a little.

'How do you mean?'

'I mean a few of my rules, you go by my terms.'

'Easy tiger-'

'One, if you even glance in Severus' direction, I am leaving.'

'Yes'

'Two, if you call anyone any names, I am leaving.'

'Oh'

'If you dare try and grope me, kiss me, kiss someone else-'

'Jealous?'

'-I will hex you into next week. Got it?'

'Is that a yes?'

'Got it?'

'Yeah' James gave a sheepish smile. 'Is it a yes?'

Lily sighed. 'Go on then' James leapt up from his sheet, punching the air.

'Yes!' He beamed at her, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones for a brief moment, before he ran off with a whoop of glee. Lily gave a giggle, rolling her eyes and going back to her book. To be honest, she was quite looking forward to it.

James grinned in a dazed way at Sirius.

'She- She said yes?' He asked, as if unable to believe his ears. Remus laughed, throwing himself backwards onto his bed. It was the time of the month when he felt considerably happy, 2 weeks before full moon and two week after. He smiled at his best friend, 'Well done'

'I know, I couldn't believe it either, I mean… Lily Evans…saying yes!' James looked stunned, sitting on his trunk with a dull thud, face slightly pale.

'What should I wear?'

'You should just go as you normally would, be yourself' advised Remus. Sirius turned to him with a bark of laughter.

'I can't really see you giving tips Moony; you are as bad with girls as Peter'

'I am not!' He snapped back, ears turning red.

'When was your last girlfriend?' Remus stayed quiet. 'Exactly!'

'You know what I am, as if anyone would want me anyway.'

James looked at Remus with a face of pity. 'Sorry'

'Don't matter' Remus shrugged, looking at his hands. James shot Sirius a dirty look.

'I didn't mean it mate' Sirius quickly said, sitting at the end of the werewolf's bed. 'Sorry'

'It's fine' Remus gave a small smile. 'It's James that needs our help anyway' He sat up with a grin.


	10. The Cat Prank

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Yey another chappie! Oh how I love them ; Thank you for those who have reviewed. I am only doing this as a 14 chapter story and then I shall be doing my Mum Fanfic, and then I will be going on to my other stories so… wait and see :D**

**Sirius: Claire does not own Harry Potter or any characters**

**Remus: and Sirius and James would like to say sorry for being spoilt brats.**

**James: Sorry**

**Sirius: Sorry**

**Peter: Sorry**

**Claire: What are you saying sorry for?**

**Peter: I stole your last cookie**

Chapter 10

The Cat Prank

Remus spun around, eyes narrowed as he looked up and down the deserted corridor. This was the third time he had felt he was being watched… followed. He growled something under his breath, before walking on, a little faster.

He gave a cry as he felt something brush against the leg. Looking down, he met the red eyes of Mrs. Norris gazing up at him.

'What do you want?' he snarled, moving away slightly. 'I'm not breaking any rules. Is it wrong to walk down at corridor now?' Mrs Norris hissed, as he began to walk off. She followed him at a trot, keeping a couple of steps behind him. Remus broke into a run, trying to lose the fleabag. Turning a corner, he ran into someone, and fell backwards.

'You okay down there Moony?' Sirius grinned down at him, before helping him to his feet. James sniggered at his side.

'You're becoming as clumsy as Wormy' he told Remus. Remus spun around, eyes darting around for the stupid cat.

'Where did she go?'

'Who?'

'That… Mrs Norris' he replied breathlessly. Sirius and James exchanged glanced.

'Are you okay Remus? You look a bit pale'

'I've just been chased down the corridor by a cat' he growled.

'You must be hungry'

'But-'

'There's no cat here' Remus sighed, sensing defeat and the three Marauders began to walk down to the Great Hall. Suddenly (and Sirius let out a rather girlish squeal) Mrs Norris leapt at them.

'What did I tell you!' gasped Remus, as he covered his head with his arms, and the cat hung off his back.

Slamming the door shut in the Common Room, and leaned against it.

'Okay… we believe you' said James, chest rising and falling heavily. They had just run up several floors to get to the Common Room; to safety. Remus gave a shaky nod. 'I bet it's because I escaped from Filch's office and he wants payback.' He touched his cheeks, which was bleeding. Sirius nodded, his own hands covered in scratches. James touched his leg.

'She bit me' he gasped.

'Bet she has rabies' Sirius grinned. Remus chuckled as they began to stride towards the circle of armchairs by the fire. They heard a hiss, and all three heads turned towards the window. There, balanced on the edge, was Mrs Norris, clawing at the window, red eyes wide, teeth bared.

'It's a Devil Cat!' said James, backing off. Peter rushed in, mouth full of chocolate.

'It 'ot in 'ere' he said, glancing at the fire and going over to the window. He must not of noticed the cat, as he opened the window wide, knocking off Mrs Norris. They heard a squeal and a distant thud.

'Oh my God'

'You just killed Mrs Norris'

'No I didn't!' Peter said, wide eyed, chocolate smeared mouth.

'Yes you did, she was on that window sill'

Slowly, the four boys approached the window, nervously. Sirius peered out.

'I can't see her' he whispered.

'Is that blob her?' pointed James.

'Is there blood?' whimpered Peter. Remus dragged the window and slammed it shut. They sat down, silent. Were they murderers now? Would they go to Azkaban? Would Filch know Peter did it? A happy humming came from the other end of the room.

'Hey James' smiled Lily. She looked radiant. He didn't even raise his head.

'James?' He finally looked up.

'You look nice, would are you meeting?'

She gave a nervous smile. 'It's our... erm… date tonight' she said, her eyebrows raised. James slammed his hand to his head and jumped to his feet.

'Yes, yes of course. See you tonight' Lily walked away, an annoyed expression on her face. How could he forget? Sirius smirked at him.

'We best get you ready' sighed Remus, thankful for a change of subject. They nodded, and followed as he led the way up to the boys dorms.


	11. And then i go and mess it all up!

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Claire: Hello thanks for the review Misty!**

**Sirius: And trust me... I DID NOT want to save Severus Slime Ball Snape**

**James: But, I had too. It's the only way to make Lily realise i can be mature**

**Remus: -Groans- I hate full moon**

**Peter: by the way readers, this is a rather rude chapter! Swear words and sexual reference, so if you don't like don't read!**

* * *

Chapter 11

…Then I go and mess it all up!

James ran a hand through his head with a pissed off look.

'It won't stay flat!' he squealed, repeating hitting his head hard. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled it at his side.

'I don't think she will care that your hair is sticking up at the back'

'She'll think that I hadn't made an effort!'

Sirius rolled his eyes and stepped back to look at him. James was wearing a crisp pale blue shirt, just ironed jeans, a slightly loose tie and shiny black shoes.

'I have a feeling she won't be bothered about your hair' James cast a look around the room.

'Okay, im ready' he made his way out of the room.

'Um… James. The rose' said Remus, holding out a single red rose. James darted back.

'Thanks Moony. What would I do without you?'

'I don't dare think about it'

James gave a lopsided smirk and left the room. Remus laid back against his pillow with a groan.

'Full moon' said Sirius, beaming cheerfully. Remus shot him a dirty look.

'It's okay for you. You don't have to go through all the pain when you transform into a dog.'

'You have a fit'

'Thanks for that Wormtail' Peter shrugged and went back to his drawing. Sirius slid behind him.

'Whatcha' drawing?' he said, peering over his shoulder. Peter squeaked, and tried to hide it, but Sirius was too fast for him and yanked it off the bedside table.

'Ewww gross. Moony look at this' Sirius thrust the drawing at Remus, whose eyes-widened when he saw it.

'You are a strange boy, Peter' he said, Sirius took it back with a grin.

'Is that an arm or a banana Wormtail?' Wormtail blushed hard. 'Peter, this isn't a position' he smirked, and Peter snatched it back.

'Its art!' he said, cheeks still pink.

'Its porn' Sirius smirked, chucking himself onto James bed and rooting under the mattress. 'Talking of that… Where's James stash'

'He got rid of it when Lily finally said yes. And you and your habits disgust me Padfoot' Sirius just smirked.

* * *

James sat in the café (which had a name that he could not recall) as Lily sipped her orange juice opposite him.

'Nice place' he said, breaking the silence.

'Yes' she replied, putting the glass down and looked at the table. James noticed her glass was empty and looked up at her.

'Do you want a hot chocolate?' he said. 'It's a little chilly outside' he said. Lily gave a nod, a wiped a crease from her red dress. Her hair was curled, flowing over her shoulders as he stepped away to the counter. Lily frowned. She still didn't know why she had got dressed up… or why she had even said yes for that matter. She smiled as James headed back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

'I got marsh-' He gave a cry, as he tripped over his undone shoelace, the hot chocolate being spilt all over her dress. Lily gave a squeal, leaping to her feet. The chocolate was hot on her skin, tears pricking her green eyes. James jumped forward and began to wipe it off, and she pushed him away. He trod on her foot.

'You twat! You ruin _everything!_' Lily turned, storming out of the café. All eyes were on James, as he stood there helpless.

* * *

James pushed open the door to the Common Room. It was empty. He slouched up to the boys dorms. They were empty. The other three must be out as its full moon, he said sadly to himself. He sat on his bed, pulling off his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a sigh.

'I do ruin everything' he said quietly to himself, before pulling off his shoes and chucking them across the room. They hit Peter's lantern, which smashed and fell to the floor. Climbing into bed, he blew out his own lantern and pulled the covers over his head. He would have to make it up to her somehow, though he wished he hadn't got rid of his magazines.

* * *

**END NOTES: I hoped you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M GOING MAD BY THE LACK OF REVIEWS! HOW CAN YOU READ AND NOT REVIEW!**

**Sirius: I rock.**


	12. Patience is a Virtue

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Here is Chapter 12!! This story is going to end at Chapter 14, and then I may start writing my Bellatrix/Remus, or Remus/Hermione, or my Fred and George Letters or my Neville/Luna FF. PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

**Sirius: Or feel my wrath!**

**Remus: Sarcastic Oh Merlin, that's scary.**

**Peter: I thought it was!**

**James: Yo yo Rate and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Patience is a Virtue

**DIVINATION **

James mixed up the tea leaves gloomily. Remus and Sirius sat either side of him, sipping tea as flicking through the pages of the workbooks in front of them.

'And there was this one time when the giant octopus tried to eat me alive!' James listened to Peter as he chatted to Lily on the next table. She was sat with her head in her hand, swirling her tea in her cup.

James sighed, and sipped the tea, as Professor Trelawney swept over to her. (I know Professor Trelawney wouldn't of been there teacher then, but hush, hush!) Lily looked up, a bored expression on her face.

'You are going to meet swooned by the dark haired male!' Trelawney said, her voice going loud, her hands waving about. 'You say no, but deep down you know its right!' Lily sat up, her face going bright red.

'His best friend has the ways of a dog!' James glanced at Sirius, and Sirius smirked back at James.

'But the rat will betray-'

'Shut up!' Lily screamed, jumping to her feet. The whole class was watching her, whispering and muttering. 'You're wrong! You're just wrong you old fraud!' James was quite impressed.

'Wow' muttered Sirius softly beside him. 'Your nerdy girlfriend has quite a temper'

'She isn't my girlfriend. Well, not now'

'But it's true! I DO NOT LIE! I'M NOT A FRAUD!' Trelawney began to sob, as Lily stormed past her, bag swinging off shoulder. James jumped up from his chair.

'Good Luck!' muttered Remus as he moved past. James chased her down the stair way, grabbing her arm.

'Lily wait!'

'Let go of me!'

'Please, can we talk?'

'Leave me alone!' Lily whipped out her wand. James let her go, eyeing up the wand.

'It's never going to happen' she said, her voice quiet. 'It won't. Why can't you just accept that. I was actually looking forward to Hogsmeade with you... but then you just ruin it. You ruin everything' she was talking quietly, in an almost desperate way. 'I can't do it.' James gave a small sigh.

'I can wait'

'You can't. Move on'

'I'll be patient'

Lily went silent, and looked away for a moment. 'I really like you James. But we are so different, you and me' and with that, she walked off.

* * *

'So she likes you?' said Sirius.

'Yes'

'But... You're both different so she won't?'

'Yup'

'Aren't opposites meant to attract?'

'Apparently not' James sighed, putting his head in his hands. Remus patted him on the arm sympathetically. Peter smirked in his armchair, and Sirius turned to him with a snarl.

'What are you smirking at?'

'Nothing'

'Yes you were!'

'It's just... for once he hasn't got the girl he wants'

'And that's funny because?'

Peter shrugged and went quiet

* * *

**END NOTES: ****Sorry its so short, but my sister is nagging for the computer so im sorry! I need your votes NOW!**

**Sirius: VOTE**

**James: RATE AND REVIEW**

**Remus: CLAIRE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Peter: KISS ME**


	13. Nearing the End

**ATHOUR'S NOTE: ****Claire: Thank you all who have voted, and I did some votes from my family and friends, and I will announce the winner of who is going to be in my next fanfic in my last chapter!**

**The nominees are:**

**Sirius: Bellatrix/Remus**

**James: Remus/Hermione**

**Remus: Ewww Bellatrix why! Sighs Fred and Georges Letters**

**Peter: Neville/Luna!**

**VOTE NOW**

**AND RATE AND REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER THINGS CEPT' THIS PLOT**

**Also, I don't know if you know, but the Marauders are in their fourth year ;**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Nearing the end

'So, when will you be free in the holidays?' James pushed his glasses back up his nose, and scribbled something down on a piece of wrinkled parchment.

'Like... all the time' said Sirius with a smirk. 'Think I'd be able to stay for like, all of the holidays'

'I could ask, I mean my parents love you' he laughed, writing some more and then signing his name with kisses at the bottom. It was two days until the end of the school year, and James was writing to his parents to see if Sirius could stay. 'You know, I do feel sorry for you when you go home. I have been there once. I always thought you were exaggerating' James beamed up at his best friend, sealed the letter and began to tie it onto the leg of a grand Eagle Owl. It hooted, and soared out of the window. James sat up on his bed and yawned. Sirius ran a hand through his curled hair and turned a page in the muggle motorbike magazine that was perched on his lap.

'So you're really going to get a motorbike?' asked James.

'As soon as I can, just to annoy my mother' Sirius smirked, his dark eyes glittering mischievously.

The door to the boy's dorms creaked open, and Remus came in, carrying a large book that looked coffee stained.

'Hello me old pal, me old beauty' greeted Sirius. Remus smiled, scratching a scar on his cheek. He sat down on James' bed and smiled. James looked up and edged away a little.

'What are you up to?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're smiling'

'Can't a boy smile no more?'

'You're smiling creepily'

Remus let out a light laugh that even made Sirius look up. 'Have you been hexed?'

'No'

'If you say so' Sirius went back to his magazine. James still frowned. 'Why are you smiling?'

'Nina'

'Nina Johnson?' James smirked.

'Yes' Remus gave a sigh, and lay back on the bed.

'Are you... you know'

Remus nodded, but then frowned a little. 'She asked me out just now, but... what about full moon? I mean... she'll freak if she finds-' Remus was cut off when the last Marauder came into the room.

'Lily needs to see you James' James sat up, looking eager. 'It's not good' added Peter. 'She looks real pissed'

James sighed, and got to his feet, walking wearily to the door.

* * *

'Why are you staying away from Severus?'

'Excuse me?' James was taken aback.

'You usually curse him at least 4 times a day'

'Yeah, well I'm trying to prove to you that I can be mature'

'It won't work'

'Why not?'

'It just won't. So you better give up now'

'So I can hex Severus?' James smirked. Lily tutted, and glared at him.

'You think it's all a joke don't you!' she shouted.

'Wha- No!'

'Yes you do. You're so thick!' Before James could say any more, she jumped forward, placing her lips firmly on his. She tastes like Droobles gum. She pulled apart, still glaring.

'I like you'

'Then why are you... Merlin you women are confusing!'

'Prick!'

'What! You just kissed me!'

'That's why it won't work!'

'Because you kissed me?'

'Exactly! Now leave Severus alone!' Lily gave him one last heated look, before leaving the Common Room, her hair falling over her shoulders. James touched his lips, but shook his head in disbelief. Women. Are. Crazy.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

Sorry, the ending was crap. I have a horrible headache and can't think and now the builder has come for our kitchen so its hell for me!

Last chapter should be around next weeks, and I will announce the next fanfic on my profile page and on this okay!


	14. Happy Summer

**AUTHORS NOTE:****Well, here it is! The last chapter of my first ever fan fiction! **

**I counted all the votes I asked family and friends as well) and here are the scores!**

**Peter: Joint 4****th**** place: Remus/Bella and**

**Remus: Thank Merlin! Oh, and Fred and George's Letters 1.0**

**Sirius: 2****nd**** place: Remus/Hermione!**

**James: Dun, dun, dun! Which makes Neville/Luna 1****st**** place!**

**Sirius: Bless them!**

**Look out for the Neville/Luna fan fiction! While you're waiting, why not check out 'All for the best', written by me and my best friend Katherine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I ever did, I would die of happiness.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Happy summer

The trunks were packed, beds made, everything tidy. The four Marauders made their way down the marble staircase, and into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was. They took their seats near Lily and her two best friends, as the hall went quiet as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

'Thank you for a wonderful year at Hogwarts' he said, with a broad smile. 'I would like to say goodbye to those who we won't see when we come back in September, (There was a cheer from the end of the table where the Seventh years sat) and I cant wait to see you again, for those who should be back next year. But now, let's eat for the final time until we meet once more!' Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the tables erupted with food.

James grinned, grabbing a couple of chicken pieces and biting into them. Lily scooped some salad onto her plate, and drinking politely from her goblet.

'You eat like a pig' she said to James, a small smile twitching on her lips.

'You eat like a penguin!'

'A penguin?'

James just smirked, and put a slice of meat and potato pie onto his plate, and started to eat. Peter was dumping a bit of everything onto his plate, Remus only taking the rawer meat, and Sirius was taking the best tasting food there was.

'Exams next year' sighed Peter, stabbing at his pie.

'Don't be too hard on yourself Peter, it will be easy' said Remus with a smile.

'Ok for you to say Moony, but you're clever'

'So are you Wormtail' put in Sirius. Peter gave them a happy smile, as he started eating his mash potato.

James and Sirius started a food fight, which was stopped before everything serious happened by McGonagall. Finally, the food disappeared; Dumbledore gave his end of term speech, and the Hogwartians left the school.

* * *

James took his seat in their usually compartment on the train, stretching out. 'Now, that was the best meal I have ever eaten.'

'Well, except the start of term feast. Now that is good!' smirked Sirius, as he pushed his trunk onto the luggage rack.

The train ride went quick. Soon, the night came, and King's Cross came into sight.

The four boys hugged, and patted backs, promising to write during the summer.

'Bye Wormtail!'

'Good riddance Moony'

'Very funny Padfoot'

'Later Prongs!'

'I love you Wormtail!'

'I love you too Prongs'

'Freedom Moony'

'6 weeks until I see your face again Padfoot'

'See you soon Padfoot!'

'I was joking Wormtail'

'Have fun Prongs'

'Goodbye Moony'

'I'll miss you Prongs'

'BBBBBYYYEE Wormtail'

'See you Padfoot'

'Bye Bye Moony!'

The four boys ran through the barrier, Mr and Mrs Potter beaming.

'Hey mum!' James grinned hugging his mother and father, and straightening his glasses.

'Hey Sirius' smiled Mr Potter, as he helped with the trunks. Sirius and James turned to wave at Peter, who was being led away by a short, dumpy woman.

'Bye guys!' he shouted, a big grin on his face.

'See ya!'

Remus met with his mum and dad, as they talked together for a moment. Then Remus turned and waved.

'See you soon! Don't forget to write!'

'We won't!' shouted Sirius and James in unison. Then, through the barrier came Lily Evans, who dashed towards her parents, and a sour faced Petunia. The family of four started to walk away, when James shouted out.

'Goodbye Lily!' Lily stopped, and turned, a smile on her face.

'Goodbye James!'

James grinned at Sirius. 'Yeah, she likes me' Things would be better next year, he thought, as him and his family started to walk away.

* * *

**END NOTES: Finally, this Fan fic is done! I knwo the end sucks, becuase i rushed it. I guess i just wanted it over and done with. Tonight i will start my draft for Neville/Luna, so you might have to wait a little while :D See you soon ! xx **

**Sirius: Bye!**

**Remus: Have a nice Christmas**

**Peter: Beef and Cheese!**

**James: Gives Peter a weird look Hope you enjoyed, rate and review!**


End file.
